


Hate you too.

by Danandphilfanficluver



Category: fantastic foursome - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danandphilfanficluver/pseuds/Danandphilfanficluver
Summary: Dan and phil fight. Can they forgive each other?





	Hate you too.

Dan and phil had been arguing over whether they should come out to their viewers. Dan wanted to, Phil didn't.

"Phil I hate you so much!"

"Hate you too."

Then they made out.

The end.


End file.
